Only Dreams Can Tell Lies
by Cooldude313us
Summary: Chapter 3 is almost out! Sorry! Taioto, fic where the find each others true feelings, but something terrible happens to all of the Digidestened. But in the end the truth will come out. Enjoy!
1. The Remeberence

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon (actually the characters) even though 

I wish. Please don't get onto my tail of some errors I have made. Enjoy!

The Remembrance 

The newly found couple were still cuddling after 10 minutes then Matt noticed that it was time to go.

"Tai, we have 15 minutes to get ready and meet the others at Chouwans"

"I know, just a few more minutes okay?" "All right a few more, I don't want to miss out on this"

Matt and Tai were still in each others arms, they knew they had to let go but to them the first time is the greatest. "Tai, we better get going." Matt said.

"All right, all right, anyways there can be more fun tonight" Tai said with a wink.

"Come here you." Matt said as he pulled Tai closer and kissed him.

After the kiss which gave Tai a warm feeling he got up and put new cloths on (in the same room of course) and freshened up, while doing this he grabbed secretly without Matt noticing his digivice.

"Tai, sorry but we will have to take your car if that's alright"

"What's there to be sorry about, I drive". Tai said while racing towards the key. They both left the apartment, (Tai of course locked it and left a note saying that he was at Chouwans and was going to stay at Matt's) and headed of to Chouwans. While on the way Matt and Tai were talking of normal stuff, then Matt asked.

"I think I have a good idea of what I am about to ask but,….. Tai do you really love me?" Matt blurted out.

"What would give you that idea, of course I ever have since we first met at camp, after a long time I didn't realize it but I did love you and I use to feel that you never liked me in the same way" Tai said with a smile.

Tai turned one more corner while Matt gripping onto the dashboard afraid of Tai's driving. Then he parked it and locked the doors, and went towards the door when they saw Mimi, Sora, Izzy, and Jou and asked.

"Why were you gripping the dashboard like that?" Tai asked.

"When you turned the corner it scared me a little but its no worry" Matt said.

"What took you so long" Mimi asked.

"Traffic jam" Matt and Tai said together.

"I saw no traffic jam on the way here." Izzy announced.

"What are you two up to?" Sora asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Uh" Matt started to say but Tai finished his words.

"We were together" Tai said.

"You mean you guys 'did' it?" Izzy asked confused.

"No, we're together as a couple now, that we were just cuddling unless there is something wrong with that." Matt said while giving a smile towards Tai, his love, and his life.

"No." Mimi said.

A big smile came upon Sora's face.

"About time!" Sora said.

"We knew that you to would hook up, congrats!" Mimi said with a little giggle.

"Miss. Mimi. You table is ready" A waiter came and said in a fancy way.

"Oh, thank you." Mimi said polity.

"Let me lead you the way." The waiter said as he bowed and walked towards their table as the others followed.

"Here you go." The waiter pointed to a large table with candles lit and fancy music playing in the background.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?" The waiter asked as they sat down.

"Yes I will take a Sprite™" Sora said.

"I will take a non-alcoholic martini" Mimi said.

"Get what you guys want, remember I am buying" Mimi said once again.

"Me and him will take one banana smoothie" Jou said.

"I will take a coke please" Matt said.

"I will take one cookies-and-cream (sorry if I typed it wrong) milkshake" Tai announced.

"Okay, here are you menus (passed them out) would I like to take your order now or later" The water asked.

"Later please" Mimi said.

The waiter then went to go get their drinks.

"Excuse me I have to go to the restroom" Mimi said while getting up.

As she did her digivice fell out of her purse and landed on the table while everyone saw (the group)

"Mimi, you still kept your digivice?" Sora asked.

"Yes, that is the only remembrance that I have about Palmon" Mimi said while her voice got quiet.

"I never go without it, I am sorry to bring this upon you guys" Mimi said in a sad voice.

"Don't worry, we all miss our Digimon" Izzy said.

"Mimi, I have kept my digivice after our time was up, I know how you feel" Sora said in a loving way.

"I also have kept mine" Jou said as he pulled his out and remembered the good times with Gomomon.

"Me too" Izzy said while also pulling out his digivice while staring at it.

"You know I have tried to forget, but I couldn't forget about Gabumon" Matt said with a little light in his eyes.

"Me too, even though it has been nearly four years, we can never forget about our Digimon, I mean our friends" Tai said.

"I hate to interrupt, but I need to go" Mimi said while she darted towards the bathroom.

"That Mimi, my love" Sora said with a smile upon her gloomy face.

After a few minutes Mimi came back the table and sat down.

"You know, if we didn't go to the Digiworld, we could have not been such close friends, and as lovers" Izzy said while he put a hand on Jou's leg. Jou then moved his lips without everyone noticing saying 'I love you' (to Izzy of course) 'Me to' was Izzy secret response.

Then the waiter came over with their drinks. Then everyone put away their Digivices' when he came close (so he wouldn't see them)

"Here you guys go." The waiter said as he passed out the drinks while Izzy and Jou were still holding each others hand.

"Now, what will you guys have for tonight" The waiter asked as he pulled out his pen and a piece of paper ready to take the order.

"Yes, I will like to order for all of us the Seafood Special" Mimi answered.

"Very good choice, your order will be ready in about 25 minutes" The waiter said as he went to go place the order.

Tai was looking around then noticed that Kari and T.K. were sitting two tables ahead of them.

"Hey guys, look two tables ahead of us" Tai said while he pointed towards the direction T.K. and Kari were at.

"Aww, that's so cute" Mimi said with a smile on her face.

Matt then placed a hand on Tai's hand and moved over and whispered in his ear.

"I love you, I truly do." Matt whispered without anyone noticing.

Tai then moved over to Matt's ear and responded.

"Me too." Tai said with a smile in his face.                                   A little light came from Matts face, then the water balancing their food was coming towards them.

Tai took one huge breath of the seafood he was about to scarf while Sora just raised and eyebrow then laughed.

"Here is your food sorry it took long" the water apologized as he passed out the food.

"No, its all right" Mimi said while the water sighed with happiness.

"I am starving!" Tai said while he went to dive in but was stopped.

"Is there anything else that I can get you guys?" The water asked.

"No, thank you" Mimi answered.

Then the water left.

"I think we should make a toast to our friends (their digimon if you didn't know)" Sora said while she lifted up her glass.

Then the rest of the group did the same.

"Here is to our friends, and our guardians" Sora said.

"Cheers" everyone responded while tapping on each other glass. (Don't ask why I just did it to remember their friendship)

"All right since that is done lets eat!" Tai said while grabbing a fork and scarping the food as fast as he could, while everyone chuckled and ate while Mimi and Sora were talking, so with Jou and Izzy. Matt just ate whit a smile on his face. After they finished Mimi of course paid the bill.

"Thanks Mimi that was nice" Tai said while he laid back in his chair.

"No probs, my dads business is going great so he can burn money because he has so much of it" Mimi said.

"Well we better get going, thanks" Jou said while he got up and walked out with Izzy by his side.

"See you guys Monday" Mimi said waving goodbye and got up and started to leave.

"Don't get into to much trouble" Sora said with a wink while catching up with Mimi.

"Are you ready to go?" Tai asked.

"I thought you would have never asked" Matt responded with a chuckle. Then the both left and went towards the car, it was a cold night. Then Tai started the car up and both he and Matt his love, the one he wanted so badly he got after many years of waiting for his response, and it all started with that one little assignment. They both would ride towards Matt's house as the moon would shine on them like burning stars in the city for their love was to be strong and never be broken or taken away for some time, or at least that is what they thought. 

A/N: I know that may have sucked but what can I say its just a fic. But anyway in the next chapter the digiworld and the real world will collide once again for something terrible has happened, for this tragedy may make Tai's and Matt's relationship stronger or it will it be destroyed in only a two days? Seya!


	2. The Tragedy Preview

Hi there, sorry about this chapter taking so long, you see when I was going to write it earlier it was around prom night and I couldn't find the time, then I was to busy that week (and part of this week) but now I have some free time to post the third chapter. I am going to dedicate this chapter to the following user's, nEo chan, other name, another name, for their reviews have kept me going so I thought it would be nice to post those who have helped me with their positive reviews. (Note this chapter will have other points of view). I will stop now so here is the third chapter for Only Dreams Can Tell Lies. (And please no flame even though I haven't got any yet I am just saying if you don't like it please tell me what needs to be changed) I don't own Digimon . 

(Chouwans T.K, Kari) 

"Wow that was nice" T.K said while letting a happy sigh.

"You know this date is not over" Kari said with a wink.

"Oh, yeah, so what was the other part of this date?" T.K asked while finding out their date wasn't over.

"Come here and I will tell you" Kari said with a smile.

"All right" T.K said while moving closer to Kari.

"Will you want to stay at my place?" Kari whispered.

"You know I would" T.K said with a smile on his over stuffed face.

"All right, but I am driving" Kari shouted with excitement and grabbed T.K by his shirt nearly choking him and dragging him towards her car.

"Why did you drag me out of that restaurant?' T.K. asked.

"Not only to beat traffic, but for this" Kari said while she moved towards T.K's lips, pressing hers against T.K's (not hard), she was about to break the kiss but T.K stopped Kari and then continued the kiss, their tongues danced showing their true feelings towards each other. (Five minutes later).

"Wow, T.K you a good kisser" Kari said while gasping for air.

"Thanks, you to" T.K said while buckling his seatbelt, Kari did the same.

"Takeru" Kari said.

"Yes" T.K answered.

"I love you" Kari blurted out while she blushed.

"Me to" T.K said while he put his hand across Kari's hand. Kari smiled. 

Kari then got onto the highway, (T.K and Kari talking) she then stopped at the stop light, (turned red if you didn't know) then it turned green, Kari then started to go forwards, then a drunk driver came swerving around the corner, (flooring it) and ramming it into Kari's car, (the backside near the back seats) during that T.K and Kari looked at each other giving a signal that they love each other, the drunk driver's vehicle then swerved towards the left and ran into a light post, while Kari and T.K spun a three hundred and sixty degree turn while the front side of the car crashed into a light post. Kari's head slammed into T.K's body, while T.K head rammed into the window, cracking it. Someone behind Kari saw this and pulled out her cell and called the ambulance, while she then went to go check on the two soul mates. 

(Sora's apartment) 

"Sora, there is something that I have to tell you" Mimi said with a worried expression on her face.

"Sure what is it?" Sora asked.

"Its that I am" Mimi said.

(Had to do it) 

(Izzy's house)

"Well thanks Izzy, that was a nice dinner" Jou said with a sad gloom on his face.

"Who said that our date was over?" Izzy smiled while he opened the door.

"What do you mean by that it is not over?" Jou asked knowing the answer. Izzy wasn't going to be left alone and there could be ways that Izzy and bribe or blackmail him into it, but anyway Jou was planning to do something with his Izzy anyway. 

"You know what I am talking about" Izzy said while grabbing Jou's shirt and pulling him inside his house. Surprisingly Jou didn't pull back, he said.

"All right, but I have to be at school by" Jou tried to say but Izzy put a finger across Jou's lips saying to be quit for a second.

"I know you have to be at school at a certain time but, do you want to go to some boring meeting or to stay with me?" Izzy asked hoping Jo would stay with him.

"Well… Allright I will stay with you" Jo said with a smile.

"I knew you would chose me, now come here" Izzy said while he pulled Jo close to him. They embraced each other with a passionate kiss. Jou wrapped his right arm around Izzy's waist pulling him closer to him and with his left arm Jou lightly grabbed Izzy's chin cupping it, while Izzy moved all the way close to Jou so that his body and Jou's would be as close as they can be while he wrapped his arms around Jou's neck. Their tongues danced with each other for about twenty minutes. After Izzy broke the kiss he said.

"We haven't done that in a long time" Izzy said.

"Yeah" Jo said gasping for air.

"I Love you Jo" Izzy said while he leaned his head on Jo's chest.

"Me to" Jo said while wrapping Izzy close to him.

You can say this is a teaser, I will finish it soon. Sorry!


	3. The Tragedy Revised Preview

Hi there, sorry about this chapter taking so long, you see when I was going to write it earlier it was around prom night and I couldn't find the time, then I was to busy that week (and part of this week) but now I have some free time to post the third chapter. I am going to dedicate this chapter to the following user's, **nEo-cHaN, cloudshadow0, Sakura Fae,** for their reviews have kept me going so I thought it would be nice to post those who have helped me with their positive reviews. (Note this chapter will have other points of view). I will stop now so here is the third chapter for Only Dreams Can Tell Lies. (And please no flame even though I haven't got any yet I am just saying if you don't like it please tell me what needs to be changed) I don't own Digimon .

(Chouwans T.K, Kari)

"Wow that was nice" T.K said while letting a happy sigh.

"You know this date is not over" Kari said with a wink.

"Oh, yeah, so what was the other part of this date?" T.K asked while finding out their date wasn't over.

"Come here and I will tell you" Kari said with a smile.

"All right" T.K said while moving closer to Kari.

"Will you want to stay at my place?" Kari whispered.

"You know I would" T.K said with a smile on his over stuffed face.

"All right, but I am driving" Kari shouted with excitement and grabbed T.K by his shirt nearly choking him and dragging him towards her car.

"Why did you drag me out of that restaurant?' T.K. asked.

"Not only to beat traffic, but for this" Kari said while she moved towards T.K's lips, pressing hers against T.K's (not hard), she was about to break the kiss but T.K stopped Kari and then continued the kiss, their tongues danced showing their true feelings towards each other. (Five minutes later).

"Wow, T.K you a good kisser" Kari said while gasping for air.

"Thanks, you to" T.K said while buckling his seatbelt, Kari did the same.

"Takeru" Kari said.

"Yes" T.K answered.

"I love you" Kari blurted out while she blushed.

"Me to" T.K said while he put his hand across Kari's hand. Kari smiled.

Kari then got onto the highway, (T.K and Kari talking) she then stopped at the stop light, (turned red if you didn't know) then it turned green, Kari then started to go forwards, then a drunk driver came swerving around the corner, (flooring it) and ramming it into Kari's car, (the backside near the back seats) during that T.K and Kari looked at each other giving a signal that they love each other, the drunk driver's vehicle then swerved towards the left and ran into a light post, while Kari and T.K spun a three hundred and sixty degree turn while the front side of the car crashed into a light post. Kari's head slammed into T.K's body, while T.K head rammed into the window, cracking it. Someone behind Kari saw this and pulled out her cell and called the ambulance, while she then went to go check on the two soul mates.

(Sora's apartment)

"Sora, there is something that I have to tell you" Mimi said with a worried expression on her face.

"Sure what is it?" Sora asked.

"Its that I am" Mimi said.

(Had to do it)

(Izzy's house)

"Well thanks Izzy, that was a nice dinner" Jou said with a sad gloom on his face.

"Who said that our date was over?" Izzy smiled while he opened the door.

"What do you mean by that it is not over?" Jou asked knowing the answer. Izzy wasn't going to be left alone and there could be ways that Izzy and bribe or blackmail him into it, but anyway Jou was planning to do something with his Izzy anyway.

"You know what I am talking about" Izzy said while grabbing Jou's shirt and pulling him inside his house. Surprisingly Jou didn't pull back, he said.

"All right, but I have to be at school by" Jou tried to say but Izzy put a finger across Jou's lips saying to be quit for a second.

"I know you have to be at school at a certain time but, do you want to go to some boring meeting or to stay with me?" Izzy asked hoping Jo would stay with him.

"Well… Allright I will stay with you" Jo said with a smile.

"I knew you would chose me, now come here" Izzy said while he pulled Jo close to him. They embraced each other with a passionate kiss. Jou wrapped his right arm around Izzy's waist pulling him closer to him and with his left arm Jou lightly grabbed Izzy's chin cupping it, while Izzy moved all the way close to Jou so that his body and Jou's would be as close as they can be while he wrapped his arms around Jou's neck. Their tongues danced with each other for about twenty minutes. After Izzy broke the kiss he said.

"We haven't done that in a long time" Izzy said.

"Yeah" Jo said gasping for air.

"I Love you Jo" Izzy said while he leaned his head on Jo's chest.

"Me to" Jo said while wrapping Izzy close to him.

You can say this is a teaser, I will finish it soon. Sorry!


End file.
